Content sharing platforms allow viewing sharing content, such as video content, image content, and/or audio content. In certain examples, the shared content may be represented by streaming media. Streaming media is multimedia, such as video and/or audio content, which may be received by and presented to an end-user while being delivered by a streaming provider over a network (e.g., the Internet). Furthermore, some content sharing platforms provide live streaming of media, as well as streaming of pre-recorded media content.